


Break a Leg!

by TaeLovely



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom Yoo Youngjae, College Age BAP, Implied Orgasm Delay, Jongup is the silent doting bf, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage, Theatre Kids BAP, porn with a little plot, there might be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeLovely/pseuds/TaeLovely
Summary: Theatre students Youngjae and Jongup getting it on in a dressing room.





	Break a Leg!

.｡.~☆~.｡.

Youngjae’s head thuds back against the table he’s laid out on, allowing his body to relax once again as the threat of orgasm eases past him. His thighs are strung tight and shake slightly. Releasing another long-suffering sigh, he opens his eyes.

On the other side of the door Youngjae can hear his cast mates and the stage crew walking about, preparing for the opening night of their college’s end-of-the-year musical production.

Cool lips meet his thigh, and Youngjae just about comes out of his skin, the fingers inside of him slide out and ease back in again. His fist is white-knuckle against the dressing room table. He silences the moan bubbling inside of him as the assault against his prostate starts again.

Jongup’s tongue leaves a hot trail against the inside of Youngjae’s thigh, down to where the meaty flesh meets the shaven skin of his groin, and back out on the other side up to his knee.

The younger male shifts, leaning up to kiss the soft skin of his boyfriend’s belly. He smiles in response to the jump of muscles against his lips.

Youngjae arches, his back bows away from the wood beautifully, and Jongup doesn’t stop this time, his fingers continuing their gentle torture inside Youngjae.

Adjusting again, Jongup fits his knee under Youngjae’s thigh, spreading him a little more. With the added leverage, he can press the elder back down onto the table with a firm hand under his sternum and stretches himself to pepper kisses across Youngjae’s chest.

Muffling his whimpers against the back of his hand, Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut, the prickling sensation in his lower stomach is waging war against the strain of muscles as the rest of his body tenses up, he’s gripping his hair and the last of his restraint as his boyfriend kisses over his collarbones and up his neck.

The further up Jongup’s kisses burn into Youngjae’s skin, the more pressure is put on the back of his thigh, and soon enough he’s bent nearly in half. He stares up at his gorgeous boyfriend with teary eyes and reaches out to pull the younger into an almost-bruising kiss. He opens immediately when Jongup licks along the seam of his lips and gasps wetly as the pleasure peaks and he’s coming undone between them.

Jongup works his fingers into Youngjae steadily as the elder rides the crashing waves of his orgasm, trembling and clenching around his digits. Youngjae’s grip in his lover’s hair keeps their lips cemented even as Youngjae’s muscles seize and he prays noone hears the hollow moan whispered between their lips.

Youngjae sighs dreamily and his eyelashes tickle against Jongup’s cheek. He tries to pull away as gently as possible, but it always feels a lot more clumsy than he’d like. He wishes away the pang of guilt lancing through his heart when Youngjae winces and gasps, his body cold and empty after holding himself back for so long.

His muscles scream when Jongup massages his legs back into a resting position and he has the overwhelming desire to curl up in a hot bath. He watches with mild interest as his boyfriend silently cleans them up, gentle and sweet as always.

His body protests when he sits up to drink the bottle of water he’s handed a moment later.

Jongup cards his clean fingers through Youngjae’s sweaty hair, kisses across his forehead, over his cheeks, one at the tip of his nose, and two at the corners of his beautiful, if slightly puffy, lips.

Youngjae’s heart swells as Jongup continues doting on him and taking care of their mess. He knows he should start getting ready soon, the orchestra has already started warming up, which means the vocal director will be coming around any minute now.

When Jongup had been asked to choreograph all the dance numbers for the schools musical, the duo threw a party for their closest friends and other people in the dance crew.

When Youngjae found out he was selected for the lead male role, he'd been so excited he started crying the second he got home. They celebrated with a nice dinner that they cooked together, and made love in Jongup’s parents’ pool while they were on vacation.

It's been a long six months, the pressure on the two of them has been almost insurmountable. Youngjae twisted his ankle descending the grand staircase during a run through last week and sobbed hysterically for half an hour. Twice, did Jongup get stress-sick and have to be bodily removed from the dance hall to sleep it off. Someone neglected to glue down Youngjae’s eyebrow the first time they tested his prosthetic, and he'd sworn at the poor makeup girl with tears in his eyes when she told him they'd have to rip the latex off, eyebrow and all.

But the final product has been more than promising, and curtains go up in three hours for the big opening night.

“I feel like I could vomit” Youngjae whispers. “I don't think I've ever sung this much in my entire life”

From a room down the hall, they can hear several people suddenly burst into song, and they share a meaningful look now that their alone time is over.

Jongup cups Youngjae’s cheeks and they bask in one more sweet kiss just before someone knocks on the door.

Daehyun pokes his head around the edge of the door, eyes pinched shut. “Everyone decent in here?” he makes a show of cautiously opening his eyes, heaving a sigh of relief to see both men fully dressed. “ You just about ready Angel? Lee-ssi wants to do one run through of the big songs with you, me, and Jihyo again just to make sure we’re not pitchy.” He shoots fingerguns at Jongup. “ The ballet girls need you.”

“The ballet girls always need him.” Youngjae pouts, pretending to cry when his boyfriend pulls away and leaves the room. “Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with him,” he laughs as he searches through his duffle bag for another water bottle. “He’s a lost cause.” He snags his mask off of the hanger as well.

Daehyun snorts and slings an arm around the younger, steering them out of the dressing room and to the stage “Your face is a lost cause.”

He nearly loses balance when Youngjae shoves him, cackling wildly when his co-star pouts. “my eyebrow has almost fully grown back, thank you very much.”

…

The show is a hit, Youngjae’s parents drive all the way down to support their youngest child. His mother cries through the entire finale. He only tripped on his cape once; while preparing for the masquerade scene and he swears his life flashes before his eyes.

…

 

<Bonus>

At the beginning of the night, just before the curtains rise, Jihyo presents Youngjae with a stunning black vase with pearls strung about the top. It's empty, but beautiful nonetheless. Youngjae's face must convey his confusion, because the leading lady also produces a card signed ‘ _To my Angel, Love Jongup x_ ’  
And if that wasn't enough to make Youngjae almost cry, every time the star steps off stage, the lead ballerina, Nayeon, holds out a single red rose for him.

 

.｡.~☆~.｡.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Anyone guess what Musical they're in??
> 
> I'm sorry for the rushed ending? Also this is my first time writing smutty stuff and posting literally anything sexy, so hopefully I'll get better as I go?  
> Hi! I'm not dead! I actually have a LOT of wips that I just haven't finished yet, but I'm on vacation for the next week and a half, so we'll see?
> 
> Criticism is Always welcome! Hit me up on here, Tumblr, or Twitter!


End file.
